Chief Kakuzawa
Chief/Director Kakuzawa is an antagonist in the series. He is in charge of the research facility where young children, and Kuu, are taken and often subject to brutal experimentation. His apparent and public goal was to contain the murderous threat, thus gaining support and cooperation from the government of Japan. In reality, he wished and strove for the opposite - to bring about the dominance of the murders over the humans. Kakuzawa had three known children. The elder son was active in the research project hierarchy and was very much in the same personality mold as him. A daughter, Anna, who lacked the family tendency to possess genius-level acumen in science and business; she was raised to believe she was inferior as a result. Finally, a youngest known son, born of his rape of Kuu's mother, who was along with Kuu one of the keys to his dream of reawakening the power in his family line. Depicted as a fanatic, the Chief was willing to sacrifice anyone, including himself to achieve his goal. His personal authority was vast, allowing him access to Japan's elite Special Assault Team, something usually reserved for the Prime Minister. Personality Chief Kakuzawa shared the immense hatred the majority of his family felt for Humans, a trait that first developed because of the discrimination his clan suffered for ages. He was an utter psychopath and fanatic, using anyone, including his children, to accomplish the dominance of the Special Children. He was also a frigid man, almost inhuman, not feeling any remorse for killing people, raping women, and even using his children. He would personally shoot and kill others by his hand. For example, he had virtually no discernible reaction to the death of his eldest son. Once, merely to prove a point, he shot through his hand. Despite his psychopathic personality, Kakuzawa was a very intellectual, cultured and intelligent person, a trait shared by his family, to prove themselves superior to Humans. However, the Chief was gentle towards his daughter Anna, telling her that, just because she wasn't special, that wouldn't make her dumb, only that she learned slowly. When he radically transformed her into a giant monster, to give her precognitive powers, he firmly believed that he had made her a Goddess. But even then, the globe-like form was not her real body, but a mere shell that had grown around it. It seems that he made it this way, to not let it damage her original body, but it's also possible that there was no other way, or that he needed a fail-safe to control her with, should the need arise. The Chief had an immense fixation on the Judaeo-Christian/Western Monotheistic Biblical story of Genesis, and he firmly believed that being the father of the 'New Adam' would in effect, make him the one true God, displacing the original in the minds of the new dominant race to come. His fixation appears to have blinded him to the notion that trying to displace God and Humanity would in effect make him Lucifer. History Family History Kakuzawa's family for generations held to clan myths about a genetic mutation in their line which causes a bone disorder causing a cranial condition. After their bloodline had become diluted, they were driven off their land and hunted down by humans, a situation Kakuzawa likened to the fate of the Neanderthals. The hunted Kakuzawas migrated to an underground cave, at the bottom of a small island, situated off the coast of the actual Kamakura, to survive. The site became a holy place, where they prayed for the arrival of a Messiah - a pure-blood 'demon' who would restore the mighty power of the Kakuzawas. The Children After the appearance of special children in modern times, Kakuzawa thought he now had absolute proof regarding the stories about his ancestors. He founded, with some government aid (it is unclear the extent to which the government of Japan supported or had control over him, but they were anxious to hide it) a facility meant to study and control those children. It was he who gave Kuu his moniker, taking inspiration from the fossilized remains of an ancient Australopithecus woman whose DNA strains exist in all Human groups to this day. He built the Special Children Research Institute on the island that once hid and housed his persecuted ancestors. How closely this construction followed the emergence of the modern children is not known, though it seems possible the Chief altered an existing structure or had plans to rapidly build such a facility in case his family's beliefs seemed set to come to pass. To learn the origin of Kuu, he searched for his parents. After discovering that Kuu's mother had the ability to give birth to fully-reproductive children with same powers as Kuu, Chief Kakuzawa worked hard to produce more special children. Only one child was born from this, a fully reproductive male, born from Kakuzawa's rape of his and Kuu's mother, shortly before her suicide. Despite dissection of her reproductive organs, attempts at insemination and other methods, the boy remained the only result. Trivia * The time frame of the Chief's personally learning of Kuu's existence and the capture of Kuu's mother is unknown and may have preceded that of his sons. Given his penchant for complete secrecy, it would not be impossible that Kakuzawa may have also known of and allowed Kuu's father to abandon him as an infant, wishing to see his power grow and his view of Humans darken.